


The Beast Inside

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Feywilds, Spirit Wilds, balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: That was a weird one for me to write, being reidun's friend and all but like. I hope you enjoyed!





	The Beast Inside

Eve slashes at a few more trees, them parting easily because he has god mangic and really this Wilderness survival has become much too easy since becoming a god. 

Of course, in his hubris he forgets that he can still fall if he’s not thinking and so he falls off a cliff and blacks out. 

When he wakes up, blasterosa, his trusty side kick is nowhere to be seen and he feels loss for the true first time in his life. 

“Blasty?” He calls out into the darkness. The trees seem gloomier than usual, the magic is thicker here and he can’t tell what kind of beasties lie in the darkness, waiting. Lurking. 

A branch snaps to his left and he immediately punces, really to tussle with anything eve n if he doesn’t know what it is. 

The creature yells and scranbles at his hard, bulbous muscles and when he comes out on top he looks down in confusion. 

“Reidun?” She huffs and puffs and blows her hair out of her face and looks annoyed up at him. 

“Hey eve”. She pushes her arms against his grip and he pushes back for a second before remembering that he should let her go and he does. She sits up right and rubs her wrists as he crouched a few feet away. 

“What are you doing in my neck of the woods?” She asks, standing once more. 

“Oh I fell off a cliff and stuff” he admits, glancing around once more. He is suspicious of more beasties and already about to run off when she grabs his arm. 

“Hey wait!” She screams. “ you have no reason to be wandering around down here, begone thot” she tries to poof him away but he resists. 

“Why do you want me gone?” He smirks. “Too distracting?” 

She bluhes and her faces red. “No eve, shut up dad”. Eve realizies that her father must be talking to her. 

“Him? He’s the beast that wants me?” She turns red as blood. 

0eve I swear to zeus just go away” 

“I think he gone up and died ma’am but we’ll see if maybe another god will bless you with a gift.” He swagers over and scratches his balls . “I am the god and I will beless you with the gift of my children”. She whines but doesn’t move as he comea over and holds her gently in his arms. 

“Reidun’s face goes from nervous to angry to desiring that dick and she kisses him. 

“The beast in me wants you” She gasps and then they fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a weird one for me to write, being reidun's friend and all but like. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
